


I Think You're Just My Style

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Keep on Loving You [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Banter, F/M, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She couldn’t get enough of him curled in a Batmobile twin bed with a toddler and a dog; Liv had to take pictures.





	

“I've never cooked a turkey before. It seems incredibly daunting.”

“Never?” Ed looked at her.

“No.” Liv shook her head. “Why would I even need to? Growing up my mom would usually drag me to some cocktail thing with her friends where kids didn’t belong. I had Thanksgiving with Elliott’s family once. I worked on a lot of holidays. The single cops always took another shift so the cops with families could be home.”

“I remember those days. It was hard because I never got to spend the holidays with my kids…it was always the day after or the following weekend. This year is really special to me.”

“I know it is.” 

Liv smiled as she squeezed his hand. She and Ed were rolling through the grocery store with their cart. For the first time in a while they didn’t have Noah so it was nice and quiet. She must have really been in love to get such a good vibe in the market. Just being with Ed always gave her that vibe though. 

And he was letting out a lot of positive energy. This year he was going to have all three of his kids over for Thanksgiving. Not Black Friday burgers and fries like last year and every year since Betsy left him. She held the kids on such a tight leash, even Sean who moved in with his dad at sixteen still felt the pressure of their “family” holidays. But this year they said no. All three of them, of their own volition. 

They said they were going to spend the day with dad and Liv, be a family with them. He wasn’t sure if Liv saw him cry when Jason called to tell him, but he had. Betsy was livid but Ed let the foolishness slide off his back. He even swallowed his response when she said “she has a kid, why do our kids have to be there?” His ex was a hell of a piece of work. One thing Ed was going to be thankful for this year…that the two of them weren't still married.

“I hate to tell you this but I have no intention of cooking a turkey.” Ed said.

“What do you mean? How can you have Thanksgiving dinner without turkey? You can't.”

“I always make either turkey wings or turkey chops. Turkeys are huge and we don’t need 20 pounds of bird just hanging around. Turkey sandwiches lose their allure by Sunday afternoon. There is going to be six of us so I’ll buy 12 turkey chops and 18 turkey wings. And of course Noah will eat less than that.”

“I can't say for sure,” Liv said. “But most likely. He's got a voracious appetite and a great metabolism. What else do we eat at a Tucker family Thanksgiving?”

“It’s all about the sides. While I don’t want to overdo it, they are the cornerstone of the meal. So homemade mashed potatoes with gravy, stuffing, and some baked macaroni and cheese. Then we’ll have string beans, crescent rolls, and some ham too…a turkey ham. That’ll be dinner. And then for dessert we’ll have apple pie, pumpkin pie, and French vanilla ice cream. I’m sure by then everyone will be falling asleep.”

“My stomach is grumbling just thinking about it. Are you going to cook all of this on your own?”

“Sean will come over early and help; plus watch football. Jason and Cait are going to take Uber and I told them that dinner started at three. Since your kitchen is small and I need to cook the turkey wings for at least four hours, I might do them and the chops the night before. I’m leaving work Wednesday evening at six and I'm not going back until Monday morning. I haven’t had an entire holiday weekend off in close to a decade.”

Liv didn’t know what he was going to do with that kind of time off. Just a couple of weeks ago Ed had a whole weekend off and she found him dozing whenever he had a free moment. He dozed while reading, dozed watching sports, napped with Noah; it was all about sleep. She couldn’t get enough of him curled in a Batmobile twin bed with a toddler and a dog; Liv had to take pictures. She knew Ed was tired and had been looking forward to that whole weekend for some time. He took every advantage of it. So what was he planning for the holidays?

“I was thinking at least one night away.” Ed replied.

“Away where?”

“Well I thought you and I could get a nice hotel room, just for Saturday evening into Sunday. We could order room service and have the good sheets and watch a dirty movie.”

“Oh my God.” Liv laughed. “I'd love to.”

“You would?”

“Yeah. What about Noah?”

“We've got a couple of weeks to nail down a sitter situation. Don’t worry, we’ll have our night.”

“I’ll pack my sexy pajamas.” Liv whispered in his ear.

“I'm not packing any pajamas.”

“I do love it when you strut around all naked and cocky.” She smiled.

“No pun intended.” He looked at her.

“Oh no, pun totally intended. Let's get marshmallows for S’mores.”

“For tonight?” Ed asked.

“Well, this weekend at least. Are you working?”

“I'm going in for a few hours on Saturday. Sunday I'm all yours…and the little man’s.”

“You know, if we had a house you two could build something in the backyard. Or throw the ball around.”

“True.” Ed grabbed some bread crumbs from the shelf. Under any other circumstances, he would’ve died being in some fancy supermarket for this long. With Olivia Benson, it was pure bliss.

“I'm thinking about it.” She said.

“And I'm still looking at Zillow, from time to time.”

“If we want to actually afford it we’re going to have to move to Manhattan, though Brooklyn is getting more expensive by the hour.”

“My dad said he'd give us half the down payment. I told him that he didn’t have to but he said it was only fair since he had for my brother and sister.”

“Why does your dad have so much money?” Liv asked.

“What do you mean?”

“A down payment on a house, money for the grandkids. I thought he was a veterinarian.”

“He was, for years and years. He also dabbled in stocks and the ponies, and did well. But he ran the largest vet clinic and emergency room in the county. And it was a county filled with animals. It was a lucrative business.”

“So the Tuckers were country rich.”

“I don’t think so. We lived on a normal street with normal people, the wealthier folks lived on Richmond Hill, which was aptly named. My dad is just a giving man. He always said I can't take it with me, Teddy.”

“I can't wait to meet him.”

“If I can drag you away from work for a week, we’ll go in the spring.” Ed said.

“Why don’t we go for Christmas? I bet Noah would love it.”

“Seriously?” Ed stopped the cart. He looked at her and she looked so damn beautiful, content.

“Yes. We should go for Christmas so we can tell him that you intend to make an honest woman out of me sometime in the near future.”

“Olivia…”

“What?” she smiled.

“Don’t play games with my heart.”

“Never, Captain.” She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “I'm not marrying you without meeting your dad. And since I want to marry you very soon, we should get that settled.”

“Can I adopt Noah?” he asked.

“That’s a question you never have to ask. We've been a package deal from the beginning. Can you handle us?”

“I can give it the old college try.” Ed could hardly stop smiling as he starting pushing the cart again. 

Liv slipped her arm in his. She knew how happy she made him but it was probably a quarter of how happy he made her. Ed Tucker, of all people. He was the one, she had never been more sure. Even on days that she wasn’t sure, she was still sure. 

Her indecisiveness and issues weren't easy to live with but Ed was a trooper. More importantly, he loved her. Liv was positive about that. She made a list of pros and cons and the scales tipped highly in his favor. 

She wanted to be his wife. She wanted him to be her husband. While there were days when she hardly knew what that meant, she knew how she felt. When the world was spinning out of her control Olivia could hold on to how she felt.

“Love you.” she leaned to kiss his shoulder.

“Love you more.”

“Tell me again about the Thanksgiving menu. Talk slowly, I want to savor every moment.”

Ed smiled and started talking about the process of making the famous Tucker turkey wings. He wanted to savor every moment as well.

***


End file.
